Jack Sparrow (KH: AoKC)
Jack Sparrow Was One Of Spartan/Pirate Leaders In The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series, and Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal. He Can Used an Energon Sword With Mechajack items. Story Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Krystal meets with Captain Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl after he had escaped a Turkish prison. He tells the Cerinian vixen about how he was first betrayed by another pirate named Hector Barbossa. After a further explanation on his last adventure with Will Turner and how they will find a key, he and Krystal go into the lower deck and are encountered by the somehow resurrected Bootstrap Bill Turner. Bootstrap Bill tells Jack that he is now under the leadership of Davy Jones and a Kraken will go after Sparrow if he does not pay off a soul debt. After the Black Pearl lands on Pelegosto, Cookie Monster and Daisy warn Krystal that a man named Will Turner and his bride-to-be Elizabeth Swann are to be executed by Cutler Beckett, head of the Eastern India Trade Company. The group is eventually captured by a cannibal tribe that would worship Sparrow as a god. Just then, Turner arrives alone to rescue Sparrow. The heroes break free and also meet up with a comical duo, Pintel and Ragetti, but also leave a dog behind with the cannibals. Jack, Krystal and their crew meet up with a woman named Tia Dalma, who tells them the key is in the possession of Davy Jones. After Will is sent to settle the debt with Davy Jones, the fish-like crew of Jones capture him. Jones then gives a threat: bring 100 souls to him or the Kraken will go after him. The heroes meet up with Elizabeth and a humiliated James Norrington and get them to join after a heated bar fight. Krystal learns from Joshamee Gibbs what Beckett intends to do with Davy Jones' heart: wipe out all piracy, as Krystal calls a world without pirates "hell on earth under Beckett's rule". The heroes reach Isla Cruces and the treasure chest beneath it. When Will tries to open the chest to kill Davy Jones and free his father, and argument ensues and a fight for the chest begins. It stops when Davy Jones' crew arrives for the chest also. The chest is left to Davy Jones' men and Davy Jones sends the Kraken to attack the Black Pearl as it tries to escape. After a heated battle, much of the crew is dead, and only Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Cotton, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Krystal, Minnie, Cookie Monster and Daisy remain. The others leave Sparrow to fight the Kraken himself. Sparrow announces "Hello beastie." and charges at the Kraken, then he and the Black Pearl are consumed. Krystal promises that she and Sparrow will meet again eventually. In the second meeting with Jack Sparrow, he is in Davy Jones' Locker with the Black Pearl. He is somehow having dissociative personality disorder and also encounters crabs that look like rocks. After Krystal meets up with Sparrow, she warns him that Cutler Beckett is intending to wipe piracy from the Earth. On the way, Jack's good and bad conscience argue over whether Sparrow should stab Jones' heart and become immortal. The heroes then hold onto the Pearl until it is back in the world of mortals. Barbossa, Sparrow, Will and Elizabeth then point guns at each other to demand passage to Shipwreck Cove, but the powders were wet as Krystal reminds them. While checking Black Sand Beach for water, the heroes find the dead Kraken. Sparrow then realizes that Cutler Beckett has to go. Suddenly, the Endeavor arrives and Sao Feng rebels. Jack had no choice but to give up the Black Pearl thanks to a deal between Turner and Sao Feng in order to free Bootstrap Bill. After Krystal and Jack have a brief fight with Sao Feng, they are taken onto the Endeavor. Jack made his own deal, he promised to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove if he would let the crew go. Angered, Beckett prepares "to cut out the middle man" but Krystal insists she will bring the company the Brethren Court. A battle occurs between the pirates and the EITC allowing Jack and Krystal to escape to the Pearl. As the Pearl begins to go for Shipwreck Cove, Will is put in the brig. Distrust begins when Will escapes the brig hoping to give a trail for Beckett to follow. Krystal then proposes a plan: Jack will stab the heart of Davy Jones, freeing Bootstrap Bill and Will and Elizabeth can be together. Jack then tosses Turner off the Pearl to give his regards to Davy Jones. upon arrival at Shipwreck Cove, Sparrow comments on missing the originallity of naming things. He also witnessed Tia Dalma being taken to the brig. The crew arrives at Pirate hall, where Minnie, Daisy and Cookie Monster are appalled by the number of pirates. At the meeting, Jack originally planned to hold up within, and believed the release of Calypso be too risky. The pirates agreed, until Barbossa said to the Code mentions that only a Pirate King can declare war. Jack's father, Teague was called in. During the vote, Sparrow voted Elizabeth Swann. In the reunion, Teague reminded his son on the path to immortality "It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever.". Jack inquired about his dead mother and kept her shrunken head. With the battle ready, jack decided to parlay and is traded for Will Turner. With his plan working, Sparrow was unconcerned while krystal hoped to wish him luck. in the Dutchman's brig, Sparrow again has dissociative personality disorder where one of his hallucinations didn't want to go back to the locker, and another looking like one of Davy's men said that killing Jones puts an alternative out of reach. After escaping the brig, Jack takes the Dead Man's Chest from Mullroy and Murtogg then he and Krystal fight with Davy jones during Calypso's maelstrom. Jack briefly had the chest taken from him, but Krystal got it from the cursed captain. As Will Turner lay helpless, Jack prepared to stab the heart of Jones. in a quandary, Jones jabbed his rapier into Turner leaving him to die. While Bootstrap Bill was angered over his dead son, Sparrow realized the way to save his friend and old foe. Sparrow then put his sword in Turner's hand and made it stab the heart. With Davy Jones finally dead, the heroes escape, while Turner is left on board the Dutchman. With the storm over, Krystal and Sparrow then fend off the Endeavor with the ship cannons until the Dutchman appears, now captained by Will. The two ships converge on the Endeavor and blow it to piecesm killing Beckett and his dream. With the battle done, Krystal pats both Barbossa and Jack on the back owing them gold and bottles of rum for a year. Barbossa then mutinies again and leaves Krystal, her party, Gibbs and Jack at Tortuga. Before departure, Krystal gives a new location for immortality, the Fountain of Youth. Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series Jack Sparrow is Finally Appeared in the Anime. As the Pirates And Spartans Ready for Battle, and its Wars. Category:Heroes Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Pirates